Wanna Be Starting Something 2008
Wanna Be Starting Something 2008 This article is about the 2008 remix. For the original, click "Wanna Be Starting Something." |- ! scope="row"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |- ! colspan="3" scope="col" style="vertical-align:top;"|''Thriller 25'' track listing |- | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"| |} |} |} "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", was re-recorded for the 2008 re-issue of Thriller, entitled Thriller 25, similar to "Beat It 2008", the song was titled on the CD sleeve as "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008 with Akon". Recorded in 2007, the 2008 version features remix elements and additional vocals from Akon.[26] The 2008 version was written and produced by Akon.[26] "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" received mixed reviews from contemporary music critics, with critics having felt that while the 2008 version was good, it was not better than the original, but was better than other re-issues on Thriller 25. It was also the last single released during Jackson's lifetime. Stephen Thomas Erlewine, a writer for Allmusic, commented that "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" was turned into a "moody piano murk".[27]He further commented that while the song is not great, "it is better than Fergie parroting the lyrics of "Beat It" back to a recorded Jackson, and it's better than will.i.am turning "The Girl Is Mine" into a hapless dance number."[27] Rob Sheffield, a writer for Rolling Stone, commented that "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" is "actually kind of great" and praised the song's composition.[28] The song was released by Epic Records and Legacy Recordings in January 2008, as the second single from the re-issue album. The song was commercially a modest success internationally, charting within the top 20 in several countries, as well charting within the top ten in four territories.[29] The song charted at number three in Sweden and number four in New Zealand.[29] The song also charted at number eight in Australia and number ten in France.[29] "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008" charted at number 15 in Belgium's Flanders and Wallonia charts.[29] The song also charted at number 20 in Italy.[29] "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008" peaked at number 81 on the Billboard' Hot 100, giving the song its lowest charting position.[30] The song also charted on Pop charts at number 48, as well as number 47 on the Pop Hot 100 Airplay.[30] Other charting positions include number 47 on the Billboard Hot Digital Songs and the Hot Canadian Digital Singles Chart at number 33.[30] A music video was also shown on some channels to help promote the single and album; it featured a montage of previous Michael Jackson music videos and concert footage, and also clips of Akon singing his parts. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wanna_Be_Startin%27_Somethin%27&action=edit&section=9 editTrack listing *'CD single' #Radio Edit – 3:51 #Johnny Vicious Club – Radio Edit – 3:36 #Johnny Vicious Full Club Remix – 9:03 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wanna_Be_Startin%27_Somethin%27&action=edit&section=10 editRemix credits *Written and produced by Michael Jackson, Aliaune "Akon" Thiam, Giorgio Tuinfort *Lead vocals by Aliaune "Akon" Thiam (except the 2nd Verse) *Background vocals by Michael Jackson (lead vocals on 2nd Verse) *Mixed by Mark "Evil" Goodchild *Recorded in November 2007 Lyrics Konvict, konvict... I met her on the walk way Staring as she walked pass She looked back at me side ways and said I can't help but to ask CHORUS: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' something We end up going back to her place Wish I could tell you what I saw The sexiest women in a negligee We hit it off until the morning Until you hear her say Akon: Ama ma se, Ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa 10x 1: Akon: Billie Jean is always talkin' When nobody else is talkin' Tellin' lies and rubbin' shoulders So they called her mouth a motor Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin' Talkin', squealin', lyin' Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin' CHORUS: It's too high to get over (Yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (Yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (Yeah, yeah) It's too high to get over (Yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (Yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (Yeah, yeah) 2: Michael: You love to pretend that you're good When you're always up to no good You really can't make him hate her So your tongue became a razor Someone's always tryin' to start my baby crying Talkin', Squealin', lyin you got my baby crying CHORUS: It's too high to get over (Yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (Yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (Yeah, yeah) It's too high to get over (Yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (Yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (Yeah, yeah) Akon: Ama ma se, Ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa x10 What did I make her say 3: Akon: It's getting little crazy (is getting crazy) Always messing with my baby (messing with my baby) And that's the reason she crys When I am not by her side At the lonliest night (without my baby) But I love you Always pompin when I'm thinking about you I wanna be back tonight and share that look on your face When you say Akon: Ama ma se, Ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa x10 I want to make her say CHORUS: Akon: It's too high to get over (Yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (Yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (Yeah, yeah) It's too high to get over (Yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (Yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (Yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (Yeah, yeah) 2x ''Lyrics by azlyrics.com'' ''Foodgaming (talk) 17:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC)FoodgamingFoodgaming (talk) 17:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC)'' Category:Michael Jackson Category:Thriller 25